marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Leyu Yoshida (Earth-616)
(Genoshan assault team), | Relatives = Tomo Yoshida (paternal uncle, deceased); Shingen Harada (paternal uncle, deceased); unnamed aunt; Saburo Yoshida (father, deceased); Shiro Yoshida (Sunfire) (paternal half-brother); Mariko Yashida (cousin, deceased); Keniuchio Harada (Silver Samurai) (cousin, deceased); Yoshi (cousin, deceased); Ichiro (cousin); Fukuko (cousin by marriage); Noburu-Hideki (cousin by marriage, deceased); Rikuto (1st cousin once removed, deceased); Shin Harada (Silver Samurai) (1st cousin once removed); Amiko Kobayashi (foster 1st cousin once removed) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Japan | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Salvador Larroca | First = Uncanny X-Men #392 | Death = Uncanny X-Men #404 | HistoryText = Origins Leyu is Shiro Yoshida's younger sister. It seems that their father Saburo remarried after the death of Shiro's mother.X-Men #64; Shiro's mother died in childbirth. At some unknown time it was revealed that Leyu possessed similar mutant powers. She took the identity of Sunpyre. Eve of Destruction Leyu's existence was unknown to the X-Men until she responded to Jean Grey's call for help after Professor X was captured by Magneto. Jean had expected Sunfire himself, but Leyu came instead. Possessed of an attitude similar to her brother's, she made her disdain for Jean's other recruits known immediately, yet for some reason joined the mission. After Magneto's defeat, she returned to Japan and did not pursue further contact with the X-Men. X-Corps Months later, Sunpyre appeared as a member of the X-Corps, the militant mutant team run by Banshee, functioning as both an operative and as part of the "recruitment" program. She was working on stabilizing the powers of new recruit Abyss when she was attacked and seemingly killed by other members of the X-Corps, who were being controlled by Mastermind. Her legacy as Sunpyre was taken by an extra-dimensional being called Lumina, who integrated the Big Hero Six, a Japan super-heroes team. She was possibly later resurrected as someone who looks just like her was seen along with other former X-Men and X-Men-related characters in Cyclops' Million Mutant March in Washington D.C. | Powers = Solar Flare: Leyu's mutant powers enabled her to absorb solar and other radiation to generate the process of ionized matter (usually air) through a mentally-triggered unknown biochemical process so that it is converted to plasma, the superheated state of matter. Plasma is the state in which matter making up the sun exists; hence, Sunpyre referred to her projecting "solar fire". Hence she could sheath her body in flame. *''Flight: She could use her powers to create super-heated air currents which push her forward through the air, which enabled her to fly. Sometimes this super-heated air was visible as a trail of flame behind Sunpyre. The upper limit to the speed Sunpyre could achieve in flight is not yet known, although it is known to be greater than that of the Angel, who can reach 150 miles per hour. *Plasma Blasts: She had the ability to project the flames she generated at powerful blasts of energy. *Plasma Emanation: Sunpyre could generate plasma temperatures which match those that can be generated by the Human Torch, reaching about 1,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit at maximum level. She could also use her power in a massive blast similar to Johnny Storm's "Nova Burst". However, Leyu had much more control over the area of effect, enough to where one person may feel like they have been sunbathing all day to total incineration of another target. *Heat Signature Sense: She had the ability to sense beings by the heat signature that they give off. *Plasma Shield: She had the ability to manipulate the plasma around her to form an aura that could melt incoming bullets are stave off other attacks. *Solar Shielding Psi-field'': She was protected from the radiation she emits by a short-range psionic force field which automatically came into being whenever air friction, and also prevented excessive amounts of light from the plasma from reaching her eyes so as to blind or damage them. Sunpyre's body emitted a protective field whenever she used her powers. However, it is speculated that she could have generated power in excess of her natural protection. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * An extra-dimensional Sunpyre later appeared as part of Big Hero Six. Fellow teammate Honey Lemon pulled Sunpyre out of Lemon's Power Purse, resulting in Sunpyre worshipping Honey Lemon as a goddess and Sunpyre joining the team. Sunpyre and Ebon Samurai were both created to fill in the void left by Sunfire and Silver Samurai, who were being used elsewhere at the time. | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Sunpyre * The second Sunpyre's profile at the Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe * OHOTMU TEAMS 2005 }} Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Plasma Generation Category:Clan Yoshida Category:Energy Absorption Category:Flight Category:Elementals